Vickers
Name Meredith Vickers is a Company Suit aboard ship in the film Prometheus. Vickers is considered as 'Mission Director' for Prometheus' mission. She is there for insuring the financial interests of Weyland are maintained and that the crew of Prometheus achieve set misson goals on LV223. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Prometheus (film) Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report Features Interactions Vickers orders all crew to avoid direct contact with the Engineers if any are found, mainly staying aboard Prometheus while some of the other crew go to explore the Temple as she is there in a command position, giving orders and collating data from the exploring crew. She controls the situation from her suite and the Bridge, where she can track the crew on a Holotab Display Unit and WMCD while they are in the Derelict and Alien Temple. On the return of Prometheus' crew from the Alien Temple after going to rescue Millburn and Fifield and Holloway falling ill, Vickers is in the Cargo Bay with a Flame thrower, she uses it on Holloway, burning him to death and preventing any pathogens aboard Prometheus. First uncertain about Shaw's reason about stopping the departing Derelict, Janek, Chance and Ravel set off on a collision course with the craft, while Vickers just before impact uses an Ejection Pod as her means of escape from Prometheus before they collide with the Derelict. Continuity [[:category:Prometheus|'Prometheus (film)']] Meredith Vickers is played by Charlize Theron aboard Prometheus. Vickers kills Holloway in the Cargo Bay aboard Prometheus as he returns from the Temple. Vickers herself dies from the impacting Derelict as she is running away after having used the Ejection Pod for her escape from Prometheus. It is thought that Vickers could be a synthetic. Aboard Prometheus, Vickers is dressed in an ice-silver, silk mohair suit, this is a similiar suit that she wears on Earth. As with all the crew, Vickers' outfit under her space suit is comprised of neoprene, worn under an outer suit, which a helmet and a backpack attaches. The androids' names in the Alien films follow an alphabetical pattern: in Alien it's Ash, in Aliens and Alien³ it's Bishop, in Alien Resurrectionit's Call and in Prometheus it's David. To prepare for his role as the android David (Michael Fassbender) watched "Blade Runner" (a Ridley Scott film featuring androids) and also studied Olympic diver Greg Louganis, drawing inspiration from Louganis's physicality. Ridley Scott instructed Charlize Theron to stand in corners and move in lurking movements, in order to accentuate Vickers' distant, enigmatic nature. Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report The following is a description from the book about crew members aboard Prometheus. Meredith Vickers EC/#9545874308. Peter Weyland's only legitimate child and CEO of Weyland-Yutani on the death of Weyland. Timeline The crew of Prometheus land on LV223 during 21st Dec 2093 after first discovering the Terraformers star map in various locations on Earth in 2089. Prometheus (film) is set about 30 years before Alien (film). See also References Citations Prometheus (film) Footnotes Category:synthetic Category:Info Category:Prometheus